Hand Me Down
by brainDamage089
Summary: House can't stop thinking about Allison Cameron. He just can't help himself. Dirty One Shot! Dedicated to a dear very close best friend! XD


A/N: HEEEYYY!!! I know its been a while and I haven't updated my other fics- don't worry, readers, I am in the process of updating- BUT my b-day was Nov. 7th, I had a party in my church hall and it was an awesome affair!! I've heard no complaints and everyone had a good time- as far as I know. There are so many memories that I will keep for the rest of my life surrounded by all (well some) of my closest friends from high school, since I'm graduating this year, and the people that I love most.

However, there is one guy in particular that has been there for me throughout the entire process. He helped to keep me sane during the planning, and even before it. He kept me afloat during the ups and downs that I went through (T.T damnit and he knows what I'm talking about because I cried and I never cry), and he also volunteered without question to supply the awesome sound system that made my party the blast that it was! I don't know if I can ever repay him but I sure as hell am gonna try! . So this fanfic which is part of me trying to repay him, is dedicated to him, one of my closest and best friends, TYLER!!! BITCH, I LOVE YOU!! (inside joke…) I AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!! MUWAHS!!!

Now on with the fiction!!!

---Lay All Your Troubles Down… On Me---

She infuriated me. Every damn time, every meeting with a new case – or as she'd like to say it, new patient – she would suggest another autoimmune disease. She'd also spend way too much time with those patients and getting to know them. I don't know why she insists on having so much feeling. It disgusts me. At the same time it turns me on so fucking much. I can't get enough of all that emotion and it sickens me. Not even my vicodin is that addictive. Nothing is as addictive as Allison Cameron.

So here I was lucky enough to be, and I hate to be cliché but, trapped in a room, alone, with her and she's yelling at me. It wasn't what I'd call a fantastic situation but its good enough.

It gets worse as I start to run my eyes up and down her body and all I can think about is that body of hers. Especially when I catch her walking in front of my office or past me going to run a test or perform a biopsy. The way that ass wiggles when she walks. It's enough to drive any man insane. Chase seems to be amused by it almost as much as me. He'll never have her, though, not while I have my eyes on her. I always get what I want. I think it has something to do with my zodiac sign, if you believe in that sort of thing. I personally think it's the cane.

"You don't have to be so rude to these people just because they're coming to the clinic to seek your professional help!" She was hounding me in a clinic office after I shooed away this girl that claimed she was sick when she didn't even look like she had the common cold. The strange part is I couldn't stop staring at Cameron's lips. I didn't care that she was patronizing me. They kept on moving and every other word got awarded with her tongue grazing the surface of them, if I could only get closer to them, goddamn it. Then I feel my feet start to move.

"House, what are you doing?!" She backs up all the way to the door and starts to jiggle the handle. I guess my intentions are too obvious to remain hidden so within a step my hand is on hers to stop her from leaving, my other hand is on her hip and my lips are assaulting hers.

My eyes clouded with lust as hers widen in shock and then immediately close in bliss. She lets go of the door. I lock it for good measure and those tiny little fingers burrow into my hair and massage my scalp. God, if she only knew how hard I was right now. She probably did with all the moans and gasps and also the leg that was wrapped around mine in order to get me as close as possible.

My hands made quick work of her blouse and I dive in and massage her tits like a horny high school freshman. The other finds its way to her pussy. Do you think I care? No, all I want is to feel her, be with her. Her hips continue to buck into mine. I could die happy. That's when there's the knock on the door and the jiggle of the door handle. I hear Cuddy's voice and it's like a cold shower. My hard-on is gone, until I look down at her. Her cheeks are rosy and her blouse is undone and all messed up. Her hair and make-up look sloppy like she'd just been involved in some violently delicious activities and there are red marks from my beard and from my talents all over her neck and jaw line. I make a mental picture of her as I help her fix herself as she is fumbling and she never fumbles. Ya, baby, I still got it!

I step out of the clinic leaving a stunned Cameron behind with an angry Cuddy as I make my way back to my office with a slick sly smile I just can't seem to put away.

---Lay All Your Troubles Down… On Me---

We didn't see each other for the rest of the day. We had two separate cases to diagnose and a third one that was failing before our eyes with as usual no explanation, so we were all stretched pretty thin. I still could not stop thinking about her. That's how I found myself at her apartment door. I don't like wanting anyone. Still, I didn't just want her. I needed her.

I knocked and waited for her to answer. She looked through the peephole and I didn't see her but I'm pretty sure she saw my face because she opened the door and pulled me in. I wasn't expecting that. She throws me against the wall before I can react, making me drop my cane, and her mouth is on mine. I want the upper hand so I switch our positions and break the kiss. She protests so much she almost wants to cry.

"What makes you think that this is why I came here tonight?" I question, looking down at her from her sexy half-lidded eyes, to her neck, where her pulse is drumming from all the excitement, to her chest, which is heaving for air. All, as I can see through the button down shirt she's got on that's halfway undone, covered with red marks, from me.

"Your eyes are wanting this just as bad as mine." She says in a husky, out of breath voice. I'll be damned if I didn't take her right there, but instead I looked for what she was talking about in the mirror across from us. She was right. There was lust swirling amongst all that stormy blue. I look back into her grey ones and take one last look at those lips before mine are on hers again.

She moans in delight as she tries to shrug off my jacket. Woman has no patience whatsoever. As she gets rid of my jacket and button down, I've successfully gotten rid of her own button down shirt and my thumbs are teasing her nipples through that lacy bra of hers. Her hands stop immediately and just grasp at my back with her nails digging into my t-shirt and into my skin. I guess she likes it and doesn't want me to stop.

I brace her body up against the wall with mine and free her hands from my back, bracing them against the wall with one hand while the other unzips the zipper on her jeans and slips in to find that hot wet flesh I'm just dying to get at. She bucks like crazy when my rough yet gentle fingers slide over that sensitive little nub. She bucks and cries out "House!" but this displeases me. For some reason I want her to call me by my first name. I bite down on her collarbone with force she moans even more, but I look into her eyes and she sees that it was meant as a punishment.

"Call me Greg." I demand before my fingers slip into her core and my lips find their way down her neck to her collarbone where I bit down. My tongue darts out and massages where the pain is. My fingers found her spot in no time as she cries out again.

"Yes! AH! Oh god, Greg!" Her hands try to grip wildly at anything so I let go. I lift her up so that her chest is now eye level with me. My hips support her, my fingers still pumping in and out of her as I slip in a third. I make quick one-handed work undoing her bra and my mouth is suckling and biting and teasing one nipple while my hand is massaging and tweaking the other. Her hands find their way into my hair gripping at it and holding my head there, begging me not to stop. I bite down hard on her nipple and flick it with my tongue and thrust my fingers inside her as hard as possible, letting my thumbs work magic as she screams out and comes all over my fingers.

I try to let her breathe for a minute as I pull out my fingers letting them rest at my side but her mouth is immediately on mine again and she's pulling me towards her bedroom. She hastily pulls my shirt off barely breaking the kiss and makes quick work of my jeans as I kick off my shoes and socks. Before I know it I'm standing there in just my boxers, she's completely naked and we're both standing there at the foot of her bed.

I honestly thought it would never get this far. It's too late to stop now and I don't. I want to fall over the edge of bliss with her.

She sits down on the bed and I push her all the way so that she's lying down on the bed. I lie next to her and pull her so that she's all the way at one end and I'm at the other. She looks at me curiously but her eyes roll into the back of her head when I begin to bite and kiss her inner thigh. The stubble of my beard was leaving red marks, each of which got their own special attention. The closer I got to her center the more I wanted to be inside of her. I'm an inpatient man. I dive in headfirst and begin to lap up the juices that have already spilled out onto her lips. Her hips buck into my attention and it only makes me go slower. I take my time because I might be impatient but torture like this is fun. I part her lips and find the sensitive nub with my tongue giving it special attention. She's almost ready to come before I even slip my fingers into her opening so I give her what she wants. I insert my fingers, slowly finding the spot. "Yes Greg! PLEASE!!" She shouts at me. I go slowly drawing out her climax, little by little. Finally, I look into her eyes as she reaches her plateau. I stress the point by saying, "Come for me, Allison." She comes on the spot and I lick up the juices greedily, loving the taste.

I roll over and pull her with me. She looks at me with fire in her eyes knowing exactly what I want. She pulls off my boxers, slides on a condom, and pulls me into her core; its bliss as she begins to rock her hips and I rock mine. I can hardly contain myself and she moans, as she still hasn't come down from her last orgasm. I've been ready since she pulled me into her apartment and she's so tight that she spasms around my dick. It feels almost too good, like a dream. She's shouting my name as I watch her boobs bounce up and down. I take one in my hand and one in my mouth. She holds them there not wanting the attention to end. She begins to grind as she screams my name, reaching her climax again and it brings me to mine. I come hard and fast inside of the condom and I can't help but think how I wish it were inside of her.

She rolls off of me and I make a move to get up. She grabs my hand. "Relax." I tell her. I clean up and fall back into her bed and she pulls me close. I swear she thinks I'm some sort of womanizer that will just fuck her and leave her. Truth is that this probably won't happen again as I look down at her as she falls asleep.I love her too much to let her fall in love with me. I fall asleep with that as the last thought in my head.

---Lay All Your Troubles Down… On Me---

A/N: Lemme know what you think!! No flames!! Nice or constructive reviews only!! .


End file.
